Following on the results of the Phase I project period, this proposal requests Phase II funds to complete the series, Understanding Partner Abuse. To do this, we will: 1) Produce the remainder of the interactive educational media series to train healthcare providers for work with victims of partner abuse in the following settings: a) Primary Care Medicine (family and internal medicine; physicians); b) Hospital/HMO/Community Health (staff nurse and nurse assistant); c) OB/GYN (physicians and midwives); d) Emergency Department (interdisciplinary: physician, nurse, social workers, admin., intake staff, security). 2) Evaluate the efficacy of Understanding Partner Abuse as a tool for individualized learning that can help improve healthcare providers'communication and practice with victims of partner abuse. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The potential markets for this interactive educational media include: nursing schools, medical schools, hospitals, HMOs, professional medical societies, individuals seeking continuing medical education credits.